Roman Armitage
Roman Armitage is the Bigger Bad of the 2017 horror movie Get Out. He is the founder of the secretive Order of the Coagula and the former patriarch of the Armitage Family. He was portrayed by Richard Herd (in his normal body) and by Marcus Henderson (when possessing Walter). Biography Past Roman is the husband of Marianne Armitage and the father of Dean Armitage, the father-in-land of Missy Armitage, and the grandfather of Rose and Jeremy Armitage. According to Dean, Roman participated in the 1936 Olympics, but lost to the famous Jesse Owens. Unable to take his loss seriously, Roman pathetically grew a hatred towards black people and founded the Order of the Coagula to perfect a process - kidnapping black people in order to brainwash them and to implant the brains of old relatives and friends into the bodies of the far younger and fitter black people. As Roman and Marianne grew old, Dean (taking over as the new leader of the Order) used the family's groundskeeper Walter and housekeeper Georgina as new vessels for the dying Roman and Marianne. Ever since then, Roman used Walter's body to become more athletic and stronger until the film's events. Death As Rose took her boyfriend Chris Washington as the next target for her family's operations, Dean and Jeremy took Chris into the basement where they tie him to a chair. They start a video tape in which Roman (in his old body) explains the brain transplant procedure developed by his family and that he took Walter's body as his new vessel. Chris realizes that Rose deliberately lured him into the home of her family so that Dean and Missy can capture him and to "sell" his body to one of their elder friends whose mind will be transplanted into Chris. Fortunately, Chris was able to free himself before killing Dean, Missy and Jeremy. As Chris attempts to escape in a car with Georgina (unaware that Marianne is controlling Georgina), Roman and Rose spot him before the former runs after them. Following a scuffle between Marianne and Chris (which ended with Marianne being killed after the car crashes), Roman finally catches up to Chris and attempts to kill him. Fortunately, Chris uses his phone's camera flash to briefly snap Walter out of Roman's control. As Rose catches up to the two with a rifle, Walter (in an act of deceit) tricks Rose into giving him her gun, to which he uses to fatally shoot Rose in the torso. However, feeling that Roman will be regaining control of his body sooner or later, Walter shoots himself to his death, killing Roman and ending the Armitage family's plans for good. Trivia *Roman is the Greater Scope Villain of the film as he was the one who started the Order of the Coagula in the first place. Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Cult Leaders Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful